(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball valve apparatus to be used in a refrigeration system and particularly to a ball valve apparatus in which a moisture indicator and a ball valve are formed as one body.
(2) Description of the Related Arts
A refrigeration system, such as an air conditioner or a refrigerator, utilizes refrigerant for cooling and many valves for sealing. Particularly, a ball valve is widely used to the refrigeration system, because it has less pressure loss than a shut-off valve and a user can easily open and close it.
In the refrigeration system, moisture may be introduced into the refrigerant from the air or by leaking through pipe joints and valves. Accordingly, a filter drier has been used to the refrigeration system so as to absorb the moisture contained in the refrigerant.
Together with the filter drier, a moisture indicator has been used to check the moisture content of the refrigerant. When the filter drier has completed its span, the moisture content of the refrigerant may be increased. Then, the moisture indicator notifies a user of the increasing of the moisture content.
However, the moisture indicator should be connected with circulation pipes of the refrigeration system. Generally, welding is used to connect the moisture indicator and the pipe. This is not desirable because the cost of the welding is high and the length of the whole system becomes long.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved installation of a moisture indicator in a refrigeration system.